EN JUEGO
by kadniss black
Summary: Mi nombre Primrose Mellark, soy hija de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark tengo un hermano menor llamado Sage Mellark, tengo 15 años y soy tributo en los 78th Juegos de Hambre. T por lenguaje
1. PROLOGO

**EN JUEGO**

**Mi nombre Primrose Mellark, soy hija de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark tengo un hermano menor llamado Sage Mellark, tengo 15 años y soy tributo en los 78th Juegos de Hambre.**

**CHAPTER 1. PRÓLOGO**

La vida después de la rebelión fue buena, pero no duró. Durante los veinte años que hubo paz, una nueva amenaza apareció, comenzó de forma silenciosa en los oscuros callejones del Capitolio, al principio no parecía muy fuerte y no le prestaron mucha atención, pero un día atacó. De alguna manera habían logrado infiltrarse en el gobierno y mientras la presidenta Taulir hacía un anuncio al pueblo de Panem, una flecha apareció de la nada y la atravesó.

Tenía 11 años cuando eso pasó. Estábamos con mi familia mirando el anuncio cuando vimos como el cuerpo inerte de la presidenta Paylor caía de la tribuna. Al principio pensé que era una broma que hacen en algunos programas, pero no lo era. Mis padres, inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta. Nos dijeron a mi hermano y a mí que subiéramos inmediatamente y empacáramos lo esencial. Yo no entendía nada y me quede congelada en mi asiento. Mi padre entonces nos llevó a nuestros cuartos a ayudarnos mientras que mi madre se quedó abajo realizando unas llamadas.

Esa misma noche, salimos de mi casa, atravesamos todo el pueblo y llegamos finalmente a una casa en los límites del bosque. Mi madre toco la puerta y un hombre joven la abrió.

¡Katniss, Peeta están bien! ¡Pasen, antes de que alguien los vea!

Gracias Rory – le contesto mi padre mientras entrabamos – no sé cómo te podemos agradecer este favor

No se preocupen. ¡Julia! – Una joven apareció en la habitación - Lleva a los niños al cuarto.

La joven nos guió a través de la casa a un cuarto que daba al bosque. Después de unas cuantas instrucciones de donde dormiríamos y donde se encontraba el baño, se fue. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en penumbra en esa habitación. Tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraba, tenía que ser fuerte para Sage. Pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Así que decidí ir a averiguar.

Le dije a mi hermano que no se moviera, que volvería pronto y salí rumbo a la sala donde se quedaron mis padres

… tenemos que encontrarlos. A lo mejor ellos nos pueden ayudar – decía la voz de mi madre.

¡Lo que propones Katniss es un acto suicida! Peeta y tú no se pueden infiltrar en el Capitolio así nomás. Cómo saben si es que no los han estado vigilando desde antes.

Tenemos que intentarlo Rory – le respondió – Ya he perdido muchas personas por asegurar un futuro en paz para mis hijos… y no voy a dejar que me lo arrebaten de esa manera.

Katniss…- suspiró – te entiendo…. Créeme que te entiendo… pero ustedes dos son las figuras más representativas de la rebelión. Incluso ahora, aun varias personas no olvidan que fuiste tú quien asesino a Coin. Si los atrapan, los tomarán como ejemplos. Sus hijos... ¡piensen en sus hijos! Los obligarán a verlos ser torturados o algo peor …

Rory… conocemos las consecuencias.- habló mi padre - Tanto Katniss como yo hemos aceptado el asunto. Nos reuniremos con los demás en tres días… es algo que debemos hacer – suspiró - Rory te pido esto como un amigo, cuida de los niños por favor, ellos estarán a salvo mientras nadie sepa que están contigo. Procuraremos regresar lo más pronto posible.

Peeta, Katniss… ustedes son como mi propia familia y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlos solo no dejen que los atrapen y… no mueran.

Te prometo que no moriremos – dijo mi madre con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que pone cuando no se cree algo del todo. – Gracias Rory.

No ay de que… supongo que quieren ir ahora a despedirse de ellos …

Salté en donde estaba escondida, tenía que regresar al cuarto en donde estaba y rápido. Mientras corría por las escaleras, mi mente estaba en un torbellino de pensamientos… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿A dónde se iban mis padres? ¿Qué quiso decir Rory con eso de "no mueran"? Me estremecí.

Acababa de meterme a la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió. Eran mis padres. Ambos se veían muy cansados como si tuvieran que haber envejecido mucho en una sola noche. Sage dormía ya en la cama del lado. Silenciosamente, los dos fueron al lado de la cama y le dieron un beso en la frente. No un beso como esos cuando te vas a dormir, sino uno más dulce, más amoroso y en cierta manera mucho más triste.

De ahí se fueron a mi cama, se suponía que debía estar durmiendo pero no me resistí. Cuando ya estaban a mi costado me volteé y los mire a los ojos. Tanto en los ojos grises de mi madre y los azules profundos de mi padre, habían lágrimas. Me volví a estremecer.

¿A dónde van? – pregunté temerosa.

No te preocupes de eso princesa – me respondió mi padre – volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

¿Y si no vuelven? – pregunté ahora llorosa.

Sí vamos a volver Prim, te lo prometo – me respondió mi madre – Ahora, te pido que cuides de tu hermano mientras no estemos, OK? – suspiró - Estamos en una situación peligrosa, hija, necesito que cumplas con las indicaciones que te dé Rory al pie de la letra. Prométenoslos.

Lo prometo.

Te queremos mucho princesa – se despidió mi padre - Nos vemos pronto.

Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de regresar antes que me diera cuenta, pero yo ya sabía que esta era, tal vez, la última vez que los iba a ver en mucho tiempo. Escuché como se despedían de Rory y salían de la casa. Corrí a la ventana para tener una última vista de ellos, pero solo llegue a percibir en medio de la oscuridad como dos sombras tomadas de la mano se internaban al bosque.

**Bien ! esta es mi primera historia :) espero haberla hecho bien ... prometo actualizar cada semana si es posible Reviews ! porfas un poco de feedback no seria malo **

**pd : mmmm... tambien estoy buscando a un beeta ... sugerencias ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la Saga de Los Juegos de Hambre le pertenecen a Suzzane Collins la trama es mia

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2. ADAPTANDOSE<p>

La vida con los Hawthorne no era mala. Rory y Julia no tenían hijos, así que prácticamente nos adoptaron como suyos. La rutina de todos los días era la misma. Nos despertábamos apenas salía el sol, ayudábamos a Rory con los animales de su pequeña granja e íbamos a desayunar. Después del desayuno, Rory se iba a trabajar en la fábrica de medicinas y nos quedábamos con Julia arreglando y limpiando la casa. Terminábamos y nos tocaba la lección del día. Julia había sido profesora y el hecho de que tengamos que ser invisibles para todo el mundo no significaba que no continuemos los estudios.

Para después medio día Rory regresaba y nos llevaba al bosque a enseñarnos todo tipo de plantas medicinales, comestibles y venenosas. Yo no entendía muy bien la razón de eso, a Sage le encantaba, pero yo sólo iba porque me encantaba ir al bosque.

Ir al bosque para mí era como regresar otra vez a la época donde todo era más simple. El simple hecho de sentir como las hojas se quebraban bajo mis pisadas me traía recuerdos de mi madre y yo cuando íbamos a hacer excursiones y de paso a enseñarme a cazar. Nunca llegue a aprender a cazar como ella, pero me decía que la práctica y una buena guía podrían hacer de mí una excelente cazadora. Pero ella ya no estaba conmigo.

Cada mes aproximadamente recibíamos una llamada a mitad de la noche. Eran mis padres. No sé cómo se las arreglaban para poder llamarnos pero lo hacían. Esas conversaciones eran comúnmente cortas y se limitaban a preguntarnos como estábamos, si nos estábamos comportando, como estaba Rory,… etc. Yo les contestaba que estábamos muy bien, Sage había crecido un palmo desde la última vez, que yo misma me sentía más alta. Como era nuestra rutina y como de vez en cuando, horneaba unos panes de queso para nosotros.

En este punto de la conversación, cuando se hacía obvio que ya estaba terminando, les volvía a preguntar cuando regresaban. Nunca conseguía una respuesta concreta, esta siempre era… pronto.

Siempre supe el papel que desempeñaron mis padres durante los Juegos de Hambre y la segunda rebelión. De pequeña no entendía porque eran las pesadillas de mi madre o los "ataques de pánico" de mi padre, o porque los dos tenían más cicatrices que todos los niños del 12 juntos. Pero me lo explicaron a penas tuve la edad para entenderlo. La mayoría de cosas me lo dijeron. Como fueron sus cosechas, cómo se las arreglaron para sobrevivir durante los juegos, como llegaron al 13, cuál era el verdadero papel de mi madre como el sinsajo, etc.

Otras cosas las aprendí de manera general en la escuela, por qué aparecieron los juegos, qué había pasado con el 13, el comienzo de la segunda rebelión, como mi madre se convirtió en esa figura simbólica. Pero aun había ciertas cosas que no querían o no podían contarme. Aspectos de la guerra que eran muy personales, historias de personas muy queridas que habían perecido durante la búsqueda de esa ansiada libertad.

Entre estas historias estaba la de mi tía, por la cual llevo su nombre, Primrose. Cuando le pregunté a mi madre que fue lo que le sucedió. Ella simplemente no dijo nada y se fue a su cuarto. Me asusté. En ese momento llegó mi padre y me llevó al pequeño cuarto que teníamos por escritorio y me explicó que aún había ciertas cosas que ni mi madre ni él podían recordar sin ser dolorosas. Sacó un libro de uno de los estantes. Ya lo había visto antes pero nunca había tenido intenciones de leerlo. Mi padre me explicó que leyendo ese libro podía entender mejor lo que sucedía.

Leyendo ese libro descubrí ciertos sucesos de los cuales estaba segura que ni en la escuela sabían que habían pasado. Descubrí la historia de mi tía Prim cómo mi madre arriesgó su propia vida para salvarla y cómo murió. La historia de Finnick, un apuesto muchacho del Distrito 4 ganador más joven de Los Juegos de Hambre, prisionero de Capitolio, líder rebelde, esposo, padre y su prematura muerte en la última misión dejando huérfano a su hijo neonato. Annie, la esposa de Finn, cómo quedó hecha pedazos ante la muerte de su esposo y cómo se llegó a recuperar gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos.

Así descubrí pequeñas historias de esos héroes, héroes anónimos que no habían quedado en la historia, pero si en la memoria de mis padres, quienes no los habían olvidado y habían escrito sus vidas para no olvidarse de ellos.

Ver como transcurrían las cosas en Panem nunca fue de mi interés hasta cuando mis padres se fueron. Todas las noches, iba a la sala para ver con Rory las últimas noticias del país. Desde el asesinato de la presidenta Taulir, el cual dicho sea de paso pronto se olvidó, los conspiradores subieron rápidamente al poder controlando de manera inmediata los medios de comunicación. Ahora quien estaba en el poder y controlaba todo era un tal Reginal Ferxus.

Los pocos que quedaron del gobierno anterior, entre ellos estaban Gale Hawthorne el hermano de Rory, fueron "misteriosamente" encontrados culpables del asesinato de Taulir por un juzgado presidido por Ferxus y los que no llegaron a escapar fueron llevados a una prisión ultramente secreta en algún lugar del capitolio.

El resto de líderes rebeldes, entre ellos mis padres, simplemente desaparecieron. Algunos se unieron a la nueva rebelión que se estaba formando, otros fueron tomados prisioneros. El único que se quedó atrás, y creo que fue por su "problema"y no por su edad, fue Haymitch.

Durante toda mi infancia crecí con Haymitch. Él era en cierta manera más que un amigo de la familia fue como un abuelo para mí. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo de él es él persiguiendo a sus gansos mientras mis padres se ríen. Nunca entendí por qué se le dio por criar gansos, aunque ahora pienso, los gansos terminaron cuidándose solos ya que Haymitch se pasaba todo el tiempo tomando.

A pesar de que siempre paraba borracho, siempre se preocupó por nosotros. Poco después de la partida de mis padres, Haymitch apareció en la puerta de Rory. Hablaron muy poco. Sólo había venido a ver si estábamos bien y a discutir ciertas cosas con Rory. No logré escuchar nada, pero cuando salió Rory tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Poco después me enteré que Gale había sido capturado.

Para poder estar cerca de nosotros y a la vez que no lo capturen, Haymitch huyó al bosque. Dónde vivía o como se comunicaba con los demás, nunca lo sabré, pero las veces en las que mis padres no podían realizar su llamada tradicional. Él iba, no sé cómo evitada a los guardianes de la paz, a darnos los mensajes que nos dejaban. Y debo darle el crédito que se mantenía bastante sobrio para esa tarea. A parte de eso también llegaba con noticias sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando en Panem.

Las mentes maestras de la conspiración no eran más que antiguos partidarios de Snow, políticos, antiguos "patrocinadores", militares que sobrevivieron a la rebelión. De alguna manera se lograron juntar y hacer una alianza con quienes habían estado de parte de Coin y no se sentían muy felices por el resultado del nuevo gobierno. Juntos habían paneado una forma para devolver el control de Panem a quienes "realmente sabían gobernar" y la pusieron en marcha. Un plan que tomó algo de tiempo en concretarse, pero que finalmente se había puesto en marcha y que ahora era algo difícil de eliminar.

Su primera acción fue sacar poco a poco a los antiguos miembros de la rebelión del gobierno y reemplazarlos con su propia gente. Así que cuando atacaran, todo podría ser cubierto fácilmente. Apenas subieron al poder, comenzaron las "misteriosas" desapariciones y encarcelamientos sin sufrir una investigación ni sospecha.

Poco a poco, se empezó a sentir la influencia en los distritos. Primero fue en el distrito 2 de donde empezaron a llegar guardianes de la paz a montones. Luego le llegó su turno al 12.

Aunque no se podía decir que Rory y Julia eran ricos, nunca nos faltó nada. Rory ganaba lo suficiente en la fábrica de medicinas para poder mantenernos a todos pero de pronto todo empozó a hacerse más caro y más caro. La mina de carbón había sido abierta de nuevo y Rory se vio obligado a tomar medio turno en las minas.

La gente ya sabía que algo andaba mal. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedía pero no hacía nada. Tal como me explicó Haymitch en una de sus visitas.

- ¿Pero no se dan cuenta?- repliqué – Gente desapareciendo, siendo encarcelada por gusto, el asesinato en vivo de Taulir. ¿¡Y no hacen nada?

- No es que no quieran hacer nada Rosie – me respondió – Pero la gente está asustada. Nada de esto ha sucedido en 20 años y de pronto todo parecer ser igual que cuando Snow estaba en el poder. Además ten en cuenta algo, el hombre es un ser racional, muy inteligente pero la masa es tonta, ciega y estúpida. Y va a tardar mucho en responder.

- Debo decir que aunque detesto esto – prosiguió esta vez dirigiéndose a Rory – Debo de darles un poco de crédito. Esperaron a que nos sintiéramos seguros otra vez, actuaron en las sombras, y cuando menos preparados estábamos, atacaron.

- ¿Qué, los admiras? – pregunté indignada

- No, pero debo decir que todo estaba bien planeado. No dejaron nada al azar y eso fue por que lograron derrocarnos tan rápido…

- ¿Qué sabes de mamá y papá?

- No mucho Rosie, la última vez que supe de ellos fue hace dos semanas. Me dijeron que te avise que te van a llamar de todos modos para tu cumpleaños.

- Oh… bien – dije más para mí misma.

Vaya… casi me había olvidado, mi cumpleaños era en tres días. Mis padres se habían ido hacia ya casi año y medio pero nunca se habían olvidado de nuestros cumpleaños, hasta ahora nos habían llamado siempre. De pronto un pensamiento asalto mi mente.

- Haymitch – dije de repente - ¿Qué están haciendo?

- ¿Mmmm? ¿A que te refieres?

- Digo, todos lo vemos claro. Ferxus ya controla todo Panem… Entonces ¿Qué está haciendo la rebelión? ¿Por qué no a estas alturas ya no lo han derrocado?

- No es que no estén haciendo nada Rosie

- Entonces ¿Por qué todo sigue igual? ¿No se supone que mis padres se fueron para poder enfrentarlos? ¡No veo ningún intento de rebelión! ¡Todos están siguiendo las órdenes de Ferxus como si fuera lo más normal!

- Rose, creo que ya es hora que te vayas a dormir – intervino en ese momento Rory

- No! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo! Mis padres están involucrados. Sage y yo nos estamos escondiendo por nuestra seguridad… Necesito saber que es lo que están haciendo. Haymitch , por favor

- Rose no – dijo Rory – ya es bastante que estén pasando por esto y ustedes son aun unos niños …

- Está bien Rory – lo interrumpió Haymitch – si la niña quiere saber … sabrá

Rory lo miró entonces con una cara de poco fiar pero no opuso resistencia

- Y bien querida, que quieres saber

- Quiero saber qué es lo que están haciendo, lo que está pasando y por qué hasta ahora no ha pasado absolutamente nada para detenerlos

- Bueno en primer lugar "princesita" – con un tono sarcástico que para no disimuló – no es que no estén haciendo nada. Si tal vez las cosas se están yendo al carajo como la última vez, pero no de la manera que ellos quieren.

- ¿Así? – le respondí incrédula – y como les gustaría hacer las cosas porque …

- No te has dado cuenta como se están dando estos "cambios" – me interrumpió – Son paulatinos, silenciosos esa no es su manera de trabajar. A este tipo de gente les gusta jactarse de sus logros, "enseñarles" a la gente quien es que manda y el gran "error" que cometieron el rebelarse.

- Se están presentando como una continuación del gobierno anterior y que los cambios realizados son para "mantener el orden".

- Y que tienen que ver mis padres en todo esto …

- ¡TODO! No lo entiende. Todavía no se han olvidado del papel que representan tus padres. Tu madre es el sinsajo y eso no es algo fácil de ignorar.

- Por eso esta la rebelión, para darle esperanza a la gente. No se tienen los mismos recursos que la vez pasada, y eso es nuestra culpa, pero ten en cuenta que hacen todo lo que pueden para demostrar que no todo está perdido. Están frenando en cierta manera el avance de Ferxus al poder total yendo aunque sea casa por casa para mostrarles la realidad. Nos están dando tiempo para que las personas reaccionen, lamentablemente eso no va a suceder pronto.

Ferxus sabe eso, sabe que son una amenaza para su querido plan de gobierno y les tiene miedo. Por eso por más que se hubieran quedado con ustedes y no haber hecho nada los hubieran perseguido. Por eso los ocultaron, porque los aman y no quieren que les pase algo malo. Así que no es que no "estén haciendo nada", están haciendo mucho y es hora que sepas apreciar eso.

- ¡Bueno! – dijo Julia después de un largo silencio – Esto ya es demasiado para una niña, Rose corre a dormir.

- Pero Julia tengo que… - intenté replicar

- No. Ya es suficiente tienen razón, vete – ordenó Haymitch

Lo miré, sabía que apenas me iría él y Rory comenzarían a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Consideré en esconderme y escuchar, pero desistí. Me encontraba tan cansada. Tenían razón había sido demasiado y necesitaba descansar.

Subí a mi habitación lentamente, tenía que pensar en lo que me había dicho Haymitch. Me estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar o llorar pero apenas abrí la puerta del cuarto me encontré con un par de ojotes grises que me miraban con curiosidad. Era mi hermano Sage.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó - ¿Ha venido Haymitch?

- Si – contesté con desgano

- ¡Genial! Voy a ir abajo

- Sage – dije mientras le cerraba el paso- no creo que sea buena idea

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Haymitch y Rory están hablando ahora sobre cosas de adultos. No lo debes interrumpir.

- ¿Y? Tú has estado con ellos. Yo solo quiero saludar a Haymitch.

- Sage, mejor no – le respondí

Era impresionante saber cómo esa mini persona dejaba de ser un niño pequeño. Comúnmente intentábamos alejarlo de todas las cosas pero mientras pasaba el tiempo era cada vez más difícil. A veces me preguntaba si es que no sabía ya todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Me tiré en mi cama, estaba agotada. Me estaba durmiendo cuando escuché una vocecita del otro lado del cuarto.

- Yo también los extraño Prim.

Me sorprendí era le primera vez que me llamaba así. Hasta ahora la única que tenía el derecho de llamarme como mi tía era mi madre.

- Lo sé Sage y siento- le dije mientras me sentaba.

- Sabes algo… cuando me pongo muy triste voy a la ventana y miro las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando las miro sé que ellos estarán mirando las mismas – me respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

Me quedé en silencio intentando entender lo que me acababa de decir Sage. Era algo muy avanzado para su edad, supongo que lo habría escuchado de Julia o Rory, pero no lo intenté razonar. Simplemente me levanté.

- Lo sé – le dije mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Todo el tiempo lo quería proteger. Quería tenerlo con los ojos tapados hacia lo que sucedía allá fuera. Pero en momentos como este me cuestionaba de quien era el que más sabia.

Me paré junto a él y lo abracé. Nos quedamos juntos mirando las estrellas. Sí, mi hermanito ya no era más un niño pequeño.

* * *

><p>El día de mi cumpleaños transcurrió de forma normal. Fue la misma rutina de siempre solo que me cantaron e hicimos pastel para la comida. Por la tarde Rory nos llevó a pasear por el bosque. Hacía tanto tiempo que no íbamos que me encantó volver a sentir las hojas quebrándose bajo mis pies. Sí fue un día divertido, hasta me volví a reír cuando Rory por intentar por intentar demostrarnos cómo se trepa un árbol, el peso lo venció y fue a parar en un charco de lodo. Obviamente ni Sage ni yo le dijimos a Rory que esa rama ya estaba podrida.<p>

Pero ya para la noche se sentía un ambiente diferente. Nos encontrábamos reunidos en la cocina, ya eran cerca de la medianoche cuando el teléfono sonó. Nadie aparte de mi hizo el ademán de contestar. Esa era MI llamada.

- ¿Aló? – dije nerviosa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Rosie – dijo la voz de mi padre - ¿Cómo estás pasando tu cumpleaños?

- Muy bien papá. ¡Gracias!

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

- No mucho, lo mismo de siempre pero fuimos al bosque fue divertido , Rory se cayó

- Jajajaja – ¿Que paso? Le ganó el peso?

- Algo así, ah! E hicimos pastel, nos salió muy rico!

- Asi? Me tienes que guardar un pedazo para probarlo. Quiero ver si te enseñe bien jajaja. Cuando regresemos te voy a enseñar a decorar el pastel, esa era mi especialidad…

Por alguna razón volví a sentir una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Cuando vana regresar papá?

- Dentro de poco, princesa. Antes que te des cuenta vamos a estar en casa. Ven te paso con tu madre – añadió rápidamente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Prim – Habló en ese momento la voz de mi madre.

De todas las (pocas) personas que yo conocía en mi vida, Katniss Everdeen era la que más me intrigaba.

El pasado de mi madre siempre fue a la vez no el misterio más de mi vida. Conocía muy bien (y con lujo de detalles) como mis padres se las habían arreglado para poder sobrevivir a dos Juegos de Hambre y a la Guerra de Revolución.

Sabía muy bien los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer y todo lo que perdieron y sufrieron en el camino hacia esa ansiada libertad. Aunque no sabía a ciencia exacta como había afectado eso su forma de ser.

Las secuelas que quedaron en mi padre eran claras. Aunque se había recuperado del Hijacking, aún tenía algunos periodos (no muy frecuentes) en los que se ponía extraño y sufría de sus "ataques de pánico". Pero su carácter seguía siendo jovial y alegre como siempre.

Mi madre era diferente, no sé exactamente que fue lo que cambio en ella pero tengo la impresión que fue algo muy profundo. No me imagino como debió haber sido Katniss Everdeen antes de la 74th cosecha de los Juegos de Hambre. Cuales eran sus sueños, anhelos sus metas. Cómo habrían terminado las cosas para todos si mi madre no se hubiera presentado de voluntaria, o mejor aún el nombre de mi tía nunca hubiera salido en la cosecha. A veces me ponía a pensar sobre eso y me preguntaba si en tal caso las cosas seria como ahora son.

La Katniss que existe ahora, según mi padre es diferente a la que era hace 20 años. No es que haya cambiado su forma de ser, aún mantiene esa chispa de rebeldía que la caracterizó profundamente. Pero hay algo diferente en ella. No es muy amorosa pero se nota que nos ama profundamente, especialmente a mi padre (aunque le tomo casi tres años en darse cuenta). Es como si ella misma pusiera un velo entre lo que ella siente y demuestra. Como si tuviera miedo de querernos mucho o de amar con mucha intensidad a alguien. Eso le da una apariencia de ser distante o indiferente con los que ama.

Cuando era más pequeña ese comportamiento me confundía pero ahora la entiendo y en cierta manera comprendo la razón de su partida.

- Hola mamá, ¡gracias! – respondí.

- Espero que lo estés pasando bonito.

- Sí, ha sido un día genial.

- Escuche que tu padre te prometió hacerte un pastel.

- Sí

- Tienes que probar el que hace de frutas secas le salen muy ricos.

- Lo sé

Ahí va, otra vez ese silencio incómodo.

- Mamá

- Si Prim

- Te puedo preguntar algo… y me prometes que me vas a decir la verdad.

- Prim – suspiró – Yo creo que mejor no …

- No mamá – repliqué – Por favor… que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Está bien

- ¿Van a regresar en algún momento?

- No lo sabemos

* * *

><p>Ya eran 4 días desde mi cumpleaños y esa llamada telefónica. Habíamos vuelto a la rutina y después de todo un día de trabajo nos encontrábamos en el salón mirando la televisión para distraernos un rato.<p>

Yo acababa de bajar después de mandar a dormir a Sage cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta de atrás con insistencia. Rory nos dijo a Julia y a mí que nos quedemos en el salón mientras él iba a ver quien era. Al poco rato regresó con Haymitch, eso me sorprendió. Haymitch nunca venía tan seguido pero lo que me realmente se asustó es que estaba alterado, no borracho, es más se le veía muy sobrio y eso es lo que me asustó más.

- ¡Haymitch! - exclamé - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Rosie…, creo que mejor te vas a tu cuarto...

- ¡No! ¡Quiero saber que pasa!

- Rose, haz caso a Haymitch vete…

- ¡NO! ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA, QUE PASA!

- Esta bien… de todos modos se va a enterar… yo… no se como decirlo, tus padres, bueno ellos – tartamudeó- Ellos estaban en una caravana, se dirigían al Capitolio para ver si podían liberar a alguno de los presos políticos y… ¡diablos! no se cómo decirlo. Ferxus se enteró y mandó un ataque contra ellos… Rosie, muchas bombas cayeron sobre ellos, les tendieron una trampa, intentamos encontrar a alguien después pero…

- ¿Pero que…?

- No los encontramos

- ¡Eso quiere decir que están bien! No?

- No… Primrose, - suspiró – creemos que tus padres están muertos

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ! alguien lee aun ? gracias por los comentarios ! son geniales :D<br>**

**sorry por no actualizar ante pero he estado sin tiempo para mi misma y todavia mi compu se malogro :S **

**espero que les guste este capitulo :D intentare ser mas frecuente en mis actualizaciones jeje **

**bye !**


End file.
